This invention relates to a mechanically-driven positive displacement piston pump containing chemically resistant materials, particularly suitable for economically pumping liquids from a well in situations where the liquids may be chemically and/or thermally corrosive, and where the well may be in an unstable geological site, and where removal of the pump from the well may be desirable.